


Calling This Divine Providence Would Be A Sin

by Doveheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Divine Cassandra, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doveheart/pseuds/Doveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan still finds ways to sneak into to Cassandra's room even if the bedroll on the floor has been replaced with the Sunburst Throne. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling This Divine Providence Would Be A Sin

Lavellan had just wanted to see her, honestly. She didn't mean to end up under the robes of the Divine, lips creasing her lower folds with a tenderness Cassandra almost wasn't used to.

Their meetings always started out the same: “I was just in the area and wanted to stop by,” and Lavellan, as part of Divine Victoria's private honor guard, was always in the area. Yet, when they both had time, she would sneak in with a bouquet of flowers. They were different each time and Lavellan would explain what they meant in her Clan and then Cassandra would tell her what they meant in human culture. They would kiss most times, if they could afford to let their walls down for a moment and then they would exchange words about the work that needed to be done. More often than not, there would be terrible pick up lines before Lavellan left, “You look absolutely divine, today, Victoria.” They never failed to make Cassandra sigh, a smile curling at the corner of her lips.

This time, however, Lavellan's lips linger a bit longer against Cassandra's. She reaches up to touch the elf's lips with her thumb softly and they're eyes never leave each others. Lavellan's hand brushes against the fabric of the Divine's Robes. They're soft but her calloused fingers do not catch on the cloth.

“Would the Maker forgive me if I...do something regrettable right now? Would _you_ forgive me?”

A blush tints Cassandra's cheeks but she can't turn down Lavellan, “I've missed you, love, and...you are quite distracting.”

“Is that permission?”

Cassandra nods, leaning in for another kiss. That's how it started but you can understand that Lavellan never meant to end up between Cassandra's legs. Teasing, sure. But for two women, this was blasphemy. They were practically having sex on the Sunburst Throne. From Cassandra's noises though, Lavellan isn't sure she cares right now. They had both scarcely had anytime for each other and this sudden lull in action was a relief for them. In two senses now.

Lavellan's lips are soft against Cassandra's neck first, making her way down to the hem of her robes before slipping her hand under and between Cassandra's thighs. It is just touches, fleeting, teasing but Lavellan is sick of the Game and the games. She misses Cassandra and intends to show her how much she means to her.

The elf kneels before the Divine, worshiping her calves with kisses and licks and she feels Cassandra shudder. She makes her way higher, now adding small nips to the inside of her thighs. She leaves no marks, just a ghost of sensation. Lavellan spreads her legs and moves Cassandra's small clothes to the side. Cassandra clutches the Sunburst Throne with a shaky sigh. A soft kiss to her already wet and quivering cunt before Lavellan adds tongue. Her taste is intoxicating, something Lavellan has missed so much. She balances herself so that she can use her only hand to press a finger inside of Cassandra. Her hips buck and Lavellan can't hear whether it's her own name or the Maker's on Cassandra's tongue.

Cassandra is quiet, besides her pants and a string of soft hisses. Lavellan moves to her mouth to her clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking carefully, her tongue rolling against it. She adds another finger and feels Cassandra tighten. Lavellan pulls her mouth away so that she can simply lick her clit to draw out the other woman's orgasm. She thrusts her fingers carefully and when she feels her lover get close, she removes her fingers and replaces them with her mouth and tongue. Cassandra bucks, a hand pressing Lavellan's head between her legs and she cums with a soft, deep moan. Lavellan is quick to lap up every last drop so that it does not get on the Divine's Robes.

She stays kneeling between Cassandra's legs as she gathers herself. When Cassandra finally draws her hand away from Lavellan's head and her shaking subsides, Lavellan helps her readjust her clothing and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. Cassandra catches her hand and intertwines their fingers.

“I love you,” Lavellan says.

“And I to you.”

They both smile and when Lavellan leaves the Divine's room, she is whistling.

 


End file.
